Numéro Neuf
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki est un garçon tout à fait normal. Un jour, sa vie changea lorsqu'il rencontra le nouveau de sa classe qui prétend être son gardien. Monde UA [sasunaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas toujours pas à moi à part quelques uns**

**Rating: T pour l'instant**

**Couple: Sasunaru et autres**

**Note de l'auteur: **Désolé de poster une autre fic alors que j'en ai plein en cours mais celle-ci (comme beaucoup d'autre) m'énerver à rester dans ma tête (un peu folle) donc je me devais d'écrire... Le pire dans l'affaire je mettais même imaginer une bande d'annonce pour cette fic... Pour dire je deviens folle... Sinon j'espère que vous l'aimerez car là-dedans. Je vais mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Il existe depuis des temps immémoriaux neuf divinités. Chacune d'elle apportait quelque chose à la Terre.

Tous les cinq milles où elles se réincarnèrent chacune dans le corps d'un nouveau né.

Chaque enfant porteur d'une divinité est appelé familièrement "Numéro" ou "Jinchuriki". Il porte en eux le sang divin de leur divinité enfuit en eux.

Malheureusement, un jour, une organisation s'est crée pour capturer et éliminer les Numéros pour voler les pouvoirs de leur divinité.

Depuis ce jour, les divinités sont traquées comme des bêtes ainsi que leur Numéro pour leur puissance.

Aujourd'hui, dans notre monde actuel, tous les habitants de la planète Terre avaient oublié l'existence des Numéros et de leur divinité... Même les numéros ignorent que leur vie est en danger, pourchassée par l'organisation...

* * *

Rewiews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vous mets le chapitre 1 en supplément vu que le prologue est plutôt court^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Dans des bois, derrière un petit village de campagne entouré par une vallée de champs de maïs, un petit garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'année courait dans les fourrées pour échapper à ses assaillants. Ses cheveux arrivaient à hauteur de ses frêles épaules reflétant la blondeur d'un soleil d'été. Trois fines moustaches ornaient ses joues. Il avait deux magnifiques pupilles couleur émeraude. Sa peau était sale et transpirée la peur. Il portait un kimono déchiré et sali par la terre boueuse des marais._

_- Ne le laissez pas s'échapper, s'exclama une voix dans son dos_

_Une lueur orange l'enveloppa et il se retrouva transformer en renard. Il grippa sur le tronc proche de lui. Son cœur battait la chamade tellement il avait peur. Ses poils s'hérissaient sur son dos et bouger au rythme de ses mouvements fluides. _

_Soudain, une flèche se logea dans son épaule droite. Il perdit l'équilibre retrouvant son apparence humaine. Du sang s'écoulait sur son épaule droite. Le petit garçon fit instinctivement un point de pression sur sa zone blessée et il repartit en courant fuyant ses ennemis. _

_Il manqua plusieurs fois de tomber sur le sol. Le petit blond avait de plus en plus mal. Tout d'un coup, il s'effondra mollement sur le sol, salissant son visage et ses vêtements._

_Ses assaillants l'entourèrent et ils pointèrent leur arc et épée en direction du petit garçon._

_- Numéro Neuf, souffla un homme caché par un chapeau de paille_

_Le blond releva sa tête à ce nom et il cracha un filet de sang sur la cape noire de son opposant._

_Ce dernier frappa l'abdomen du plus jeune qui frappa son dos durement contre un arbre. Du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que les os de sa colonne vertébrale craquaient sous le choc. Le blond releva ses yeux émeraude et il dévisagea ses ennemis._

_- Il est temps de récupérer les pouvoirs de ta divinité, dit un homme en s'avançant vers le petit garçon blessé_

_Ce dernier essaya de se relever mais c'était peine perdue. Il regarda la flèche dans son épaule et il la sortit durement. Le sang s'écoulait abondamment de la plaie. Il porta l'arme vers son cœur et il leur fit un sourire narquois_

_- Ren...Rendez-vous... Dans cinq... Mille ans, sourit-il avant de se planter la flèche dans son cœur_

- NNNNOOONNN! cria un jeune garçon dans son lit.

Ce dernier sentit ses membres tremblaient sous le choc.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit rapidement sur un homme aux cheveux châtains attachés en queue haute. Une petite cicatrice barrait son visage horizontalement à la hauteur du nez. Ses yeux noirs regardaient avec frayeur son protéger. Il était vêtu d'un petit tablier blanc et il s'assit sur le lit du garçon qui tremblait fortement. Le châtain le prit dans ses bras et il lui dit des mots réconfortant pour calmer les soubresauts de son cadet.

- Chut... Du calme Naruto, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, souffla le plus vieux pour rassurer son protégé. Ce dernier avait de magnifiques cheveux qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils avaient capturés les rayons du soleil. Ses yeux avaient l'éclat de l'océan. Trois fines moustaches ornaient ses joues transpirantes. Sa peau habituellement halée avait désormais des teintes pâles. Son visage montrait la peur et ses tremblements ne modifiaient nullement l'avis de son tuteur que le cauchemar devait être épouvantable

- J'ai vu un garçon me ressemblant presque mourir, souffla le blond

- Naruto c'était seulement un cauchemar, dit gentiment le châtain

- Non! Arrête tes "ce n'est qu'un cauchemar" Iruka! s'exclama Naruto en sortant des bras rassurants de son aîné, toutes les nuits et tous les matins depuis deux mois, je te réveille à cause de ça... Tu ne dors plus bien... Tu montes la garde devant ma chambre toutes les nuits pour quoi? Un simple cauchemar?

Le garçon se leva et il partit dans son armoire.

- Je dois aller au lycée, soupira Naruto en prenant son uniforme composé d'une chemise blanche. Une cravate orange et un pantalon noir.

Le blond partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche.

Après être revenu, il partit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il prit ses lunettes de vue noirs ainsi que sa veste à capuche noir. Il rabattit sa capuche et il partit pour le lycée après avoir dit au revoir à son tuteur.

Le chemin jusqu'au lycée se passa plutôt bien. En arrivant dans l'établissement, Naruto alla directement dans sa classe et il s'assit à sa place où il est seul.

Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans ce lycée, personne ne lui parlait ou plutôt l'éviter.

Alors le plus simple pour lui, c'est de rester à l'écart et vivre sa vie tranquillement.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur le professeur. Ce dernier avait de long cheveux argentés attachés en queue haute. Naruto en y voyant avait l'impression que sa crinière reflétait l'éclat de la Lune. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu-mauve presque irréel. Il portait un costume cravate. Il posa son attaché-case sur son bureau et il sortit son cahier d'appel.

Après un rapide appel, le professeur posa son cahier sur sa table et il soupira durement.

- Bien aujourd'hui avant de commencer la leçon, nous avons un nouvel élève, dit l'argenté

Ce dernier fit entrer un jeune adolescent mais Naruto préférait regarder la fenêtre que cette personne. Il pouvait entendre les cris d'extase de fan hystérique. Le blond trouvait que ces cris ressemblaient plus à celui d'hyène en chaleur qu'à celui d'une fille.

Il laissa son regard se perdre dans l'immense voûte céleste recouvert de quelques nuages. Les oiseaux volaient librement dans le ciel.

Soudain, un raclement de chaise se fit entendre à ses côtés et il comprit que le professeur avait mis le nouveau à côté de lui. Naruto sentit le regard haineux et jalousé de plusieurs filles autour de lui mais il passa outre. Le blond avait l'habitude de ce genre de regard depuis qu'il était tout petit. Les regards des personnes extérieurs étaient soit envieux par sa beauté ou encore dégoutés par sa personne. Deux sentiments contradictoires mais Naruto faisait toujours avec.

- Monsieur Uzumaki! Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas sortez immédiatement de mon cours ou si vous restez enlevez-moi cette veste et cette capuche! s'exclama le professeur

Il soupira et il se leva de sa chaise pour quitter la classe non sans lancer un regard au professeur

- Si ma tenue vestimentaire ne vous plaît pas. Faîtes-vous d'abord couper les cheveux et après on en reparlera, dit-il sur un ton presque neutre et il sortit de la classe sous le regard choqué de la pièce tandis que dans l'ombre de la salle un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres d'un élève.

Naruto sortit dehors et il s'allongea au pied d'un arbre pour s'endormir

_- Numéro un et Numéro deux ont été éliminés, s'exclama une ombre, tu es peut-être le prochain sur la liste!_

_Le petit garçon blond tressaillit. Ses yeux observaient l'horizon au loin. _

_- Comment vont les autres? S'exclama-t-il_

_- Tu ne dois pas te soucier des autres Jinchuriki surtout que cette organisation vous veut tous, répliqua l'inconnu_

_- Pourquoi elle nous veut? s'écria le blond, on est censé protégé la Terre... Alors pourquoi nous éliminer?_

_Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues striées tellement il en avait marre... Tous ses camarades mouraient les uns après les autres._

_- Je l'ignore... Mais chacun d'entre vous possède en soi une force gigantesque... Et c'est cette puissance que l'organisation veut, expliqua l'ombre prenant les épaules de son protégé_

_Ce dernier était stressé mais il hocha la tête._

_Soudain, un bruit les alerta et le plus grand prit la main du plus jeune pour qu'il se mette à courir._

_Le blond regarda derrière lui et il vit des monstres les poursuivre. Une lueur orangée l'entoura et il créa un mur de feu pour bloquer temporairement ses ennemis_

_Une voix résonna dans sa tête_

_-__** Prépare-toi à mourir Numéro Neuf**_

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Sa capuche tomba dans son dos dévoilant ses cheveux. Sa peau était de nouveau pâle comme la mort. Le blond regardait autour de lui et il remarqua qu'il n'avait personne dans la cour.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit alertant le début de la récrée. Naruto passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et il soupira

- J'ai dormi pendant deux heures...

Il se leva mais il tangua un peu. Naruto s'aida de l'arbre à ses côtés pour se relever et il marcha vers les toilettes où il se passa un coup d'eau sur son visage pour enlever les traces de ces deux heures horribles. Le blond se regarda dans le miroir et il posa sa main sur la vitre froide.

Il admirait son reflet dans la glace avant de partir pour ses prochaines heures de cours qui allaient être énervante surtout que maintenant il avait sport.

* * *

Rewiews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde! Comme à mon habitude je poste rapidement le chapitre^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **En effet, dans ma tête ça carbure beaucoup. Sinon non le professeur ce n'est pas Kabuto mais un personnage que j'ai inventé pour garder une certaine personnalité dans la fic et dans la fic Naruto sera un peu rebelle comme tu as pu le constater. Si tu veux plus d'information, j'ai eu un peu l'idée de la fic en me regardant "Numéro 4" mais je ne copie pas ce film^^

**Flo77:** Merci pour ta rewiew. Elle me fait très plaisir et j'espère que tu l'aimeras tout autant que les autres

**Je remercie également les autres personnes qui m'ont laissé un rewiew^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Le cours de sport se déroulait dans un gymnase à côté du bâtiment principal. Naruto partit pour les toilettes des garçons et il se changea. Il pouvait voir son énorme marque de naissance autour de son nombril. Cette marque ressemblait fortement à un soleil avec sa spirale autour du nombril. Des écritures en guise de rayon.

Naruto soupira, il avait déjà eu plein de problème avec ses anciens précepteurs ou professeur à cause de cette marque qui ressemblait à si méprendre à un tatouage.

Il enfila un débardeur noir pour éviter la transparence et assez moulant. Il enleva ses lunettes de vue et il remit sa veste noire pour rabattre sa capuche sur ses cheveux. Naruto était fin prêt à aller dans le gymnase.

En entrant, il vit tous ses camarades courir vers le professeur. Ce dernier avait les cheveux en coupe aux bols assez gras. Deux gros sourcils. Des yeux noirs simples. Naruto arriva tranquillement vers son professeur qui affichait un sourire éclatant à tous ses élèves. Il était vêtu d'un survêtement vert.

- Bonjour les jeunes, je suis ravi de voir que j'ai un nouvel élève. Enchanté je suis Gaï Maito, professeur de sport, sourit-il au nouveau, pour commencer, vous allez faire dix fois le tour de terrain

Naruto entendit les élèves râler et il prit discrètement mon Mp4 pour écouter sa musique tranquillement. Il se mit "rebirth" de Skillet. Le blond commença ses dix tours tranquillement ne se souciant nullement des autres. Il courait paisiblement avec de la musique qui lui donnait envie de bouger. Il n'entendit même plus les cris de Gaï-sensei qui ordonnait aux élèves de courir plus vite... Comment le savait-il? Naruto vit les élèves accélérés le rythme derrière lui.

Soudain, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Sa capuche se souleva légèrement sous une petite brise. Naruto tourna la tête et il vit un adolescent un peu plus grand que lui aux cheveux dont les pointes se redressaient derrière la tête. Ses mèches étaient aussi noires que les plumes d'un corbeau. Sa peau blanche semblait aussi douce que la porcelaine. Le blond écarquilla les yeux en voyant ceux de son opposant. Ils ressemblaient à deux puits sombres tellement sombres qu'il avait l'impression de se noyer dedans.

Naruto détourna ses yeux et il se reconcentra sur ses foulées.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas l'avis du brun qui lui piqua un de ses écouteurs pour écouter également la musique du blond.

- "Rebirth" de Skillet, sourit le brun

Naruto le regarda discrètement puis il ignora. Un silence naquit entre les deux garçons mais ce n'était nullement un silence nerveux... Non c'était plus un silence apaisant.

Ils firent leurs dix tours et le brun rendit l'écouteur pour ensuite aller boire un coup. Naruto s'assit sur le sol du gymnase attendant les élèves qui étaient également partis boire. Le blond s'étira comme un chat avant de se remettre tranquillement assis sans rien dire.

Une fois tous les élèves réunis, Gaï-sensei expliqua le cours d'aujourd'hui. Naruto soupira en entendant le mot "Gym au sol". Tout le monde râlait de cette nouvelle surtout les garçons qui préféraient des sports comme la lutte ou encore basket.

Le blond restait assis dans son coin sur un banc, regardant ses camarades louper des roulades avant ou arrière, tenter des équilibres qui finissaient à plat sur le praticable. Certain un peu plus doué s'amuser à faire des roues qui finissaient presque à quatre pattes. Naruto soupira et il se laissa aller dans ses pensées.

- Monsieur Uzumaki! s'exclama Gaï-sensei

Naruto regarda le professeur qui le toisait méchamment.

- Allez faire les exercices comme les autres, dit-il

Mais le blond ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Vu que vous ne semblez pas bouger faîtes-nous un enchaînement. Montrez-nous votre palpitante jeunesse, s'écria Gaï

Naruto soupira et il se leva. Le professeur convia tous les élèves à s'assoir autour du praticable laissant la place au blond.

Ce dernier se mit au centre toujours vêtu de sa veste à capuche. Une lueur féline éclaira les yeux de Naruto et il décida de la laisser prendre le contrôle de ses mouvements.

Naruto commença par une souplesse arrière qui fit écarquiller les yeux aux autres. Le blond enchaîna ses mouvements avec un salto avant, des souplesses avant, des roues, il faisait même l'équilibre sur une main.

A la fin de son enchaînement, Naruto n'avait nullement perdu sa capuche et il regardait les élèves avec un drôle de regard. Gaï-sensei ordonna à tout le monde de reprendre l'entraînement. Le blond repartit dans son coin et il se rassit tout seul sur le banc.

Il repensait à ses drôles de rêve, pourquoi voyait-il toujours des horreurs?

Tout d'un coup, il sentit une présence à ses côtés et il vit le brun s'assoir avec lui.

Les deux garçons observaient les élèves qui s'entraînaient durement mais aucun d'eux ne dit mot. Naruto se sentait cette fois-ci un peu nerveux mais il ne le montrait pas, fierté oblige.

- Naruto, finit-il par dire

Le brun le regarda du coin de l'œil en haussant un sourcil

- C'est mon nom, ajouta Naruto

- J'avais compris Usuratonkashi, répliqua l'autre

- Je ne te permets pas...

- Sasuke... Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, le coupa le brun

Le blond fronça légèrement les yeux et il regarda son opposant.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi avant répliqua Naruto

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke ce qui irrita un peu le blond

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? s'exclama Naruto

- Tu ne m'as pas vu ce matin? Je suis pourtant à côté de toi en cours, répliqua Sasuke

Il rougit se rendant compte qu'il parlait avec le nouvel élève. Le blond détourna le regard mais laisser quelques coups d'œil mirer son voisin. La gêne avait pris place sur ses joues.

- Je pensais à autre chose, finit-il par dire

- J'avais remarqué... Tu regardais les nuages, répliqua Sasuke

- Et alors les nuages sont magnifiques, rétorqua Naruto, ils ont l'air si moelleux et doux...

- Tu nous sors ta poésie de 2eme année? dit le brun

Le blond regarda méchamment le brun et Naruto se leva pour quitter le gymnase. Il repartit sous un arbre et il s'allongea tranquillement sur l'herbe fraîche pour s'endormir.

_- Regarde! s'exclama le petit garçon blond tenant quelque chose dans ses petites mains _

_Ce dernier regardait de ses deux pupilles émeraude son interlocuteur caché par un voile sombre. L'ombre sourit en voyant une petite flamme dans la paume du plus jeune_

_- Bravo! Bientôt tu pourras contrôler tes pouvoirs rapidement, dit le plus vieux_

_- Je l'espère... Comme ça je pourrai combattre l'Organisation! s'écria le petit blond_

_L'inconnu se baissa à la hauteur du bambin et il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant_

_- Même si tu deviens fort... L'Organisation renaîtra quoi que tu fasses... Car le prochain Numéro naîtra dans cinq milles ans, dit-il, si ce n'est pas toi qu'ils vont attaquer ce sera peut-être le prochain Numéro Neuf_

_- Mais... Mais si je les détruis! s'exclama le petit blond_

_- Il y a toujours leur chef dans l'ombre... Personne ne l'a vue. S'il survit le cauchemar des Numéros continuera, répondit le plus vieux_

_- Donc nous devons éliminer le chef de l'Organisation! répliqua l'enfant_

_L'ombre sourit avant de frotter affectueusement les cheveux blonds de son protégé. _

_- Déjà survis, grandis et deviens fort, ria le plus vieux en attrapant la taille de l'enfant qui riait_

Naruto se réveilla doucement et il remarqua une personne floue au dessus de lui. Le blond ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et il vit Sasuke qui le regardait. L'Uzumaki ne put s'empêcher de crier en frappant le brun qui se retrouva fesses contre herbes.

- Non mais tu ne vas pas bien! Tu m'as fait peur! s'écria Naruto

- Maintenant je sais que je ne dois pas réveiller un Usuratonkashi, rétorqua Sasuke frottant les parties douloureuses.

Le blond se leva et il remarqua que le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon

- Tu as dormi pendant toute une après-midi, expliqua rapidement Sasuke, j'ai voulu te réveiller pour le déjeuner mais tu dormais profondément donc je suis resté avec toi

Naruto fronça les sourcils

- C'était amusant de t'entendre ronfler et parler dans ton sommeil, sourit le brun avant de se lever

Soudain, des pas retentirent dans la cours du lycée. Naruto arrêta de fusiller du regard Sasuke. Ce dernier se retourna et il entendit clairement le son de cloche.

- Partons, souffla le brun attrapant le bras du blond

Naruto se laissa traîner par Sasuke. Tout d'un coup, une vague rouge frappa violement l'arbre qui prit feu.

- Ils nous ont retrouvés, cracha Sasuke commençant à courir mais ils furent vite arrêter dans leur progression par des hommes en cape noire avec des nuages rouges imprimés sur le tissu.

Le blond avait l'impression de reconnaître ces étranges personnes. Sasuke para son bras devant Naruto pour l'inciter à ne plus bouger. Ce dernier remarqua qu'ils étaient encerclés par les hommes en cape noir.

- L'Akatsuki, cracha le brun en les voyants

- Donne-nous le Numéro Neuf! Ordonna l'un des hommes

* * *

Rewiews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde! Comme toujours voilà la suite. Pour les personnes qui se le demande. Non je n'ai pas de rythme de publication dès que j'ai fini le chapitre je le corrige du mieux que je peux mais en ce moment je suis à fond dans mes corrections^^ et je poste^^.**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Non ne t'inquiète pas tes questions ne sont pas stupides c'était juste une petite anecdote^^.

**Himechu95670: **Merci pour ta rewiew (c'est vrai qu'un an c'est long^^). Sinon tu as raison Sasuke n'est pas un numéro^^ mais autre chose et là je garde mon secret^^. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite.

**Biii: **Désolé de faire des chapitres un peu court je vais essayer à l'avenir de faire des chapitres plus longs

**Je remercie les autres personnes qui m'ont un rewiew^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il laissa son regard viré de Sasuke aux hommes habillés d'une cape étranges.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici! s'exclama le blond

- Naruto reste en arrière! Tu n'es pas de taille à les affronter maintenant! répliqua Sasuke

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Donne-nous le Numéro Neuf, redit un homme

Sasuke prit rapidement le blond sur ses épaules comme un sac de pomme de terre. Naruto commençait à se débattre ordonnant au brun de le poser immédiatement au sol.

Tout d'un coup, un homme attaqua les deux garçons. Sasuke évita habillement l'attaque. Naruto put voir une traînée de flamme rouge et il remarqua l'un des hommes tenir une arme à feu ressemblant à un fusil d'assaut assez grand. Le blond fronça les sourcils avant de commencer à de nouveau se débattre. Il se libéra de l'étreinte de Sasuke pour s'élança sur le membre de l'Akatsuki. Naruto brandit son poing

- C'était mon arbre préféré Teme! s'exclama le blond se voilant d'une aura orangé.

L'homme vit le blond courir vers lui et il évita facilement le poing, déstabilisant Naruto. Ce dernier posa ses deux mains au sol et il frappa le membre de l'Akatsuki avec ses pieds. Son ennemi partit haut dans le ciel tandis que les autres venaient en renfort. Naruto se retrouva vite encerclé par l'Akatsuki.

Soudain, un coup d'air le prit par la taille et il vit Sasuke. Ce dernier l'avait sauvé avant que l'Akatsuki ne l'attaque. Une nuée rouge s'illumina au loin. Naruto se débattait

- Ramène-moi là-bas que je les trucide! s'écria le blond, ils ont tué mon arbre!

- Usuratonkashi, soupira Sasuke, ces types sont largement plus forts que toi, les affronter maintenant reviens à du suicide.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux

- J'ai pourtant réussi à en frapper l'un d'eux, répliqua-t-il

- Il était de niveau inférieur. On peut dire qu'on a eu droit au "menu fretin". Par contre, l'un d'eux avait clairement un niveau supérieur, rétorqua Sasuke

Le blond ne dit plus rien à part

- Laisse-moi marcher, râla Naruto de nouveau sur l'épaule du brun

Ce dernier ne fit rien et il continua à avancer à travers les rues désertes. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sasuke

Tout d'un coup, Naruto sentit le vent fouetter son visage. Il voyait le paysage ainsi que les immeubles défilaient rapidement autour de lui. Le blond essaya de voir Sasuke mais il ne vit que des mèches virevoltaient sous la brise.

Le brun entra dans une maison abandonnée et poussiéreuse. Il déposa son "paquet" sur un canapé miteux et rongé par les mites. Naruto pouvait même sentir le ressort du fauteuil sous ses fesses. Sasuke lui regardait discrètement dehors abaissant les stores sales et crasseux.

- Que fait-on là? s'exclama Naruto

Sasuke regarda le blond avant de rapidement se déplacer et de poser ses mains sur les lèvres de l'Uzumaki

- Ne fais pas de bruit, dobe, chuchota Sasuke en enlevant ses doigts.

Naruto se sentait étrange et perdu face à cette situation. Il avait plein de question en tête.

Soudain, des bruits de pas retentirent ainsi que le tintement d'une clochette. Le blond partit se cacher derrière le canapé tandis que Sasuke s'était rapidement déplacé de la fenêtre à un placard.

Les pas se firent plus proche, plus prononcer, plus prédateurs. Naruto pouvait ressentir une aura vive et forte. Des tremblements le prirent soudainement sentant cette puissance qui voulait l'écraser.

Sasuke remarquait que le blond tremblait et il quitta discrètement sa cachette pour aller derrière le canapé. Le brun essaya de calmer les soubresauts de Naruto qui devinrent de plus en plus important.

- Reste calme, souffla le brun, si tu te plonges dans la panique. Ils nous localiseront

Le blond regarda son interlocuteur et il remarqua que ses yeux habituellement noirs étaient devenus rouges sangs avec trois virgules distinctes. Les pas s'éloignèrent et Sasuke soupira de soulagement.

Naruto regardait toujours le brun mais cette fois-là sa flamme était revenue et il frappa l'arrière du crâne de Sasuke

- Maintenant tu me dis ce qui se passe et tu es quoi au juste! s'écria doucement Naruto

- Tu récupères vite, soupira le brun, d'habitude quand un Numéro sent l'aura d'un membre supérieur il est cloué et se tait pendant une heure.

Le blond ne dit rien mais son cerveau carburait. Après quelques minutes de silence, Naruto n'arrivait plus à se contenir

- Bon tu m'expliques! S'exclama-t-il

Sasuke soupira

- Pas ici. On est trop à découvert, répliqua le brun en se levant suivit de Naruto, on va dans mon appartement.

- Mais Iruka...

- Il est au courant, le coupa Sasuke, il sait qu'on doit te mettre en sécurité

- En sécurité? dit Naruto étonné

Mais un blanc lui répondit. Les deux adolescents partirent de la maison abandonnée. Sasuke ouvrait la marche suivit de Naruto. Le brun avait de nouveau ses yeux rouges sang avec ses trois virgules et il scrutait les environs minutieusement. Une fois la voie libre, Sasuke ordonna à Naruto de courir. Ce dernier un peu réticent regarda le brun avant de courir vers une autre bifurcation dans la ville.

Sasuke arriva enfin devant son immeuble et il tapa le code d'entrée pour vite ouvrir les portes électriques. Naruto entra également et il observa l'intérieur. Le hall de l'immeuble était simple. Du carrelage beige à petit carreau, des murs peints en jaune, des boîtes aux lettres accrochées au mur.

Le brun appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui arriva vite. Les deux garçons rentrèrent rapidement et Sasuke appuya sur le 2. L'ascenseur monta jusqu'au numéro demandé. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un long couloir sombre où Naruto ne put voir qu'une seule porte. L'Uchiha marcha et il s'arrêta devant l'unique porte de l'étage pour insérer ses clés.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant une immense pièce remplie de chose en tout genre comme une éprouvette, un Ellen Meyer, des tubes à essaie, des armes à feu, des katanas, des pieux en bois ainsi que des balles en argent. Ils pénétrèrent dans une autre pièce où il avait une télévision, un canapé, une table basse en verre, des armoires, un bar américain qui se trouvait entre le salon et la cuisine. Naruto regarda Sasuke. Ce dernier incita le blond à s'assoir sur le canapé. En s'asseyant, le brun soupira et il passa sa main devant ses yeux pour les frotter

- Que veux-tu savoir? demanda finalement Sasuke

- Déjà qui es-tu? rétorqua Naruto d'un ton sérieux

- Sasuke Uchiha. Je suis un vampire de rang supérieur, répondit le brun

Le blond écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire

- Oui et moi je suis un travesti, répliqua Naruto d'un ton faussement sérieux, non sérieusement tu es qui?

- Avant de commencer par moi. Tu es qui toi? rétorqua Sasuke

- Naruto Uzumaki dix sept ans, orphelin. J'ai été recueilli il y a dix ans par Iruka Umino, répondit le blond

- C'est tout ce que tu sais sur toi, soupira le brun

- J'ai une vie privée que je préfère conserver, déclara l'Uzumaki

- Dans ce cas, la conversation est close, conclut Sasuke en se levant pour aller vers la cuisine se préparer un café

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant le brun rajouter une cuillère de jus de tomate dans sa boisson. Ce dernier remua sa composition et il la porta à ses lèvres. Le blond sentit son estomac se retourner en voyant une telle chose. L'Uzumaki regarda son opposant avant de soupirer

- J'ai une drôle de marque de naissance, répliqua Naruto

Sasuke regarda le blond du coin de l'œil et il posa sa tasse avant de s'accouder sur le plan de travail.

- Elle ressemble à un soleil c'est ça? demanda Sasuke

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant les mots du brun. Il hocha la tête de haut en bas.

- C'est une marque divine, répliqua le brun, l'une des neuf divinités pour être précis. Je parie que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ces "divinités"

Son interlocuteur le regarda étrangement et Sasuke continua

- Ton monde est différent de ce que tu imagines. Il n'est pas tout rose, orange ou bleu. Il possède un passé immaculé de sang.

* * *

Rewiews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde! Déjà je m'excuse pour ce chapitre plutôt mais j'ai fais de mon mieux pour le faire le plus long possible...**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: Merci pour ta rewiew^^ et pour la déclaration de Sasuke... La réplique entre les deux m'avaient tourmenté depuis un moment est la voilà^^. J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas d'avoir coupé à cet endroit**

**Himechu95670: C'est normal de répondre à ses lecteurs... Enfin pour moi c'est normal. Sinon ta rewiew m'a fait également rire surtout les stroumph cela m'a rappelé Kingdom Konoha une fic que j'ai écris... (ce n'est pas une promotion pour cette fic). A part ça, non il semblerait que notre Sasuke ne connaît pas ce portage. Et pour Naruto... Non on ne le changera pas... Et je suis contente que tu ais bien rit dans le chapitre précédent en espérant que la suite te plaise^^**

**Je remercie également Aoibheal fae et Soln****96 pour leur rewiew^^ **

******Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Naruto baissa la tête aux paroles de Sasuke

- Dis-moi plus, répliqua le blond

Le brun soupira et il partit pour de nouveau s'assoir sur le canapé.

- Il existe une légende ancestrale. Elle raconte que tous les cinq milles les neuf divinités reviennent à la vie dans le corps d'un nouveau né. Ce dernier a un but... Sauver le monde dans lequel il grandit, expliqua Sasuke, malheureusement, il y a dix milles ans, un homme forma une Organisation charger de capturer les enfants possédant une divinité en eux.

- Quel est le rapport avec moi? demanda Naruto

- Tu es un de ces enfants... Tu es le Numéro Neuf, le Jinchuriki d'une divinité, rétorqua le brun, l'Akatsuki te veut ainsi que la puissance que tu caches en toi.

- J'ai une divinité en moi... Mais comment est-ce possible? s'exclama le blond

- Ta marque en forme de soleil est la trace que tu possèdes en toi une divinité

Naruto souleva son tee-shirt de sport et il regarda sa marque de naissance pour caresser la spirale autour de son nombril.

- Donc j'ai en moi une divinité... souffla le blond avant de soupirer, et comment je peux te croire? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne me racontes pas un bobard?

Naruto planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke qui soupira

- Crois-le ou non. Je te rappelle que l'Akatsuki est venu à toi dans le but de te capturer pour la puissance de ta divinité...

- Et s'il s'était trompé de personne! répliqua le blond

- Iruka ne se trompe jamais quand il a trouvé un Numéro, répondit Sasuke

- Iruka?

- C'est homme est un chercheur travaillant pour nous. Il traverse le globe à la recherche de personne comme toi, les "Numéros".

Naruto fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer bruyamment et de poser sa tête contre le dossier

- Donc tu es vraiment un vampire, souffla le blond

- Hn, répondit Sasuke

- Tu vas boire mon sang? demanda-t-il d'un ton relâché

- Non... Ma famille protégeait les Numéros Neuf depuis des millénaires. Cette fois, c'est à mon tour de te protéger, répliqua le brun

- Attends! Tu es venu dans mon lycée pour me protéger? S'étonna Naruto

- Entre autre... Oui

- Génial... Me voilà avec un garde du corps qui a une coupe en cul de canard, soupira le blond

Ce dernier finit avec une autre frappe derrière sa tête

- Continue à insulter mes cheveux et je te promets que plus jamais tu n'auras d'enfant, souffla Sasuke au creux des oreilles de Naruto. Le blond tressaillit et il regarda la salle des armes pour ensuite déglutir fortement.

- D'accord je me tais, répondit l'Uzumaki

Sasuke s'éloigna du blond et il partit dans une autre pièce

- Je vais me doucher tu as intérêt à être encore là quand je reviens, dit le brun lançant un regard suspect à Naruto

Ce dernier s'allongea sur le canapé et il entendit le bruit distinct de la douche. Il baissa sa capuche dévoilant ses cheveux blonds. Il prit ses lunettes de vue pour les mettre sur son nez.

Naruto se regarda dans la glace à la salle à manger. Il mirait son reflet dans la vitrine.

Tout d'un coup, l'image se modifiait et il vit un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient élégamment derrière sa nuque. Des yeux étaient d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Naruto vit trois traits sur ses joues comme les siennes. Après observation, il reconnut le petit garçon de ses rêves. Ce dernier lui sourit chaleureusement

- _Tu es le Numéro Neuf d'aujourd'hui?_ dit-il

- Je... Je t'ai déjà vu, non? demanda l'adolescent

- _Nos esprits sont toujours connectés... Mes souvenirs vivent en toi ainsi que ceux des précédents Numéros Neuf... C'est une capacité que nous a donné Kurama il y a dix milles ans pour nous mettre en garde contre l'Organisation qui veut nous tuer,_ expliqua le plus jeune

- Pourquoi veulent-ils notre mort? Et c'est qui Kurama?

Le jeune blond baissa les yeux regardant son double d'un regard peiné.

- _Kurama est notre divinité à nous les Numéros Neuf... Il a la forme d'un renard à neuf queues... L'Organisation veut nous tuer pour récupérer le pouvoir de notre divinité,_ répondit le petit garçon

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant les paroles du blond

-_L'Organisation est très dangereuse pour nous. Il y a dix milles ans, l'Organisation avait presque réussi à capturer toutes les divinités... Et cinq milles plus tard, les nouveaux__ Numéros avaient récupéré leur divinité avec leur puissance._

Soudain, un bruit retenti de la salle de bain

- _Tu es avec quelqu'un?_ demanda son double

- Sasuke Uchiha, répondit Naruto

A ce nom, le petit blond tressaillit

- _Uchiha? _dit-il étonné, _Ne lui fais pas confiance! Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un Uchiha!_

Naruto écarquilla les yeux

- _Il faut que tu t'éloigne de lui avant qu'il ne te trahisse... Comme mon gardien Uchiha m'a trahi_

Le blond regarda autour de lui. Il sentit tout d'un coup ses membre hurlaient de courir. Naruto vit un balcon et il courut vers lui avant de sauter. Le blond atterrit facilement sur ses pieds malgré qu'il ait eu un peu mal à la cheville durant l'atterrissage.

Il regarda derrière lui avant de courir loin du brun

Dans l'appartement, Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette sur ses cheveux trempés. Il fixait son salon et il laissa sa serviette tombée au sol remarquant que Naruto avait disparu.

Le brun courut vers le balcon et il vit le blond courir au loin.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, s'énerva Sasuke en sautant par dessus le balcon pour ensuite partir à la poursuite de Naruto

Ce dernier courait malgré la douleur qui commençait à s'intensifier à sa cheville. Il passait les rues bondaient pour se cacher parmi la foule. Naruto retira ses lunettes pour les mettre dans sa poche.

" Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?" paniqua le blond

* * *

Rewiew?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite elle était finie et je suis contente de mon chapitre après c'est les corrections donc je vais me mettre à fond^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews**

**Tsuna: Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir^^. Sinon non Sasuke ne sort pas en serviette même si j'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit quand j'ai lu ton rewiew mais non Sasuke doit garder un peu de dignité... Le pauvre. Pour Iruka, je ne voulais pas encore y traiter dans le précédent chapitre car je pense que ce n'est pas à Sasuke d'en parler à Naruto.**

**Je remercie également xQuelqu'une (que j'ai répondu) et Soln96 pour leur rewiew^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Naruto courait le plus rapidement possible dans les rues pour s'éloigner de Sasuke. Il sentait que le brun gagnait du terrain.

Tout d'un coup, il sentit un bras le tirer vers une ruelle sombre. Le blond allait répliquer mais une main le bâillonna l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Ses poignets étaient fermement tenus par l'autre main de la personne. Naruto vit sur le côté droit de longues mèches ébène. Il écarquilla les yeux pensant qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke mais le blond le vit passer devant la ruelle.

- Mon frère ne pourra pas te sauver... Naruto, souffla une voix grave et suave dans son dos.

Le blond essaya de se dégager de la prise de son opposant. Ce dernier relâcha son prisonnier qui tituba un peu avant de toiser du regard la personne. Naruto avait l'impression de voir Sasuke mais en plus vieux. Cet homme avait de longs cheveux nuits attachés en catogan à hauteur des épaules. Son visage fin donnait un certain caractère à l'individu. Son visage était presque aussi pâle que celui de Sasuke. Ses yeux en amande avaient la couleur des ténèbres. L'inconnu était beau et musclé transpirant la puissance.

Ce dernier avança vers Naruto pour caresser sa joue délicatement, retraçant les trois cicatrices sur son visage. Il planta ses yeux obsidiennes dans le regard azuré du blond

- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, souffla l'homme en baisant le front de Naruto

Le blond rougit à ce geste. Il regardait le brun avec un certain regard interrogateur

- Je suis Itachi Uchiha, dit le brun en s'agenouillant devant Naruto pour lui prendre sa main et lui faire un baisemain, et toi tu dois être Naruto Uzumaki le nouveau Numéro Neuf.

Naruto ne sut quoi répondre. La gêne avait pris place sur ses joues et il enleva rapidement sa main de celle glacée d'Itachi

-Pourquoi courais-tu loin de mon frère? demanda le brun

- On m'a dit de rester loin des Uchiha, répliqua Naruto en fronçant ses sourcils

- Ton précédent toi... souffla Itachi en se massant sa tempe, il semblerait qu'il n'est pas apprécié mes petits traitements

Le blond écarquilla les yeux

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu faire à l'ancien Numéro Neuf?" se demanda l'Uzumaki reculant vivement

Itachi sourit en voyant le manège de Naruto à essayer de rester loin de lui. Le brun s'avança tandis que le blond reculait.

Soudain, Naruto ne put plus reculer, il était dos au mur. Itachi leva sa main. Une aura s'échappa de sa paume et le blond se sentit comme hypnotiser par elle.

Tout d'un coup, il sentit le corps d'une personne lui prendre par la taille mais il ignorait c'était qui. Les voix semblaient pour lui loin de la réalité... Naruto luttait contre le sommeil pour voir qui était cette personne qui possédait une douce odeur de noix de coco. Malheureusement ses paupières se firent trop lourdes et il sombra dans un sommeil rempli de souvenir appartenant à l'ancien Numéro Neuf

_Près d'une petite rivière, un petit garçon blond essayait d'attraper une belle truite pour le repas du midi. Une ombre alla derrière lui l'effrayant. Le petit blond sursauta manquant de faire tomber sa canne à pêche improvisée, constituée d'un bout de bois et d'une ficelle._

_- Idiot tu m'as fait peur! s'exclama l'enfant_

_- Tu sais que tu aurais pu me demander je t'aurai attrapé ces truites, répliqua l'autre_

_- J'ai besoin d'être autonome... Imagine qu'on se retrouve éloigner. Je me dois de savoir me débrouiller tout seul et sans chaperon, rétorqua le blond plantant ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de son interlocuteur._

_Ce dernier s'assit à côté du bambin et il regarda le ciel pour s'allonger sur la pierre. Ils pouvaient entendre doucement le chant des oiseaux, le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres, le chuchotement de la rivière, les éclaboussures de l'eau quand un poisson sauta de la couche aqueuse pour se nourrir__._

_- C'est paisible... souffla l'ombre_

_- Tu l'as dit... C'est étonnant connaissant les horreurs de notre monde, répondit le blond_

_- Tu sais beaucoup de personne ignore qui tu es... Ils vivent leur vie tranquillement..._

_- Tandis que je dois me cacher des autres car l'un d'eux peut-être un membre de l'Organisation qui veut m'éliminer... souffla le plus jeune, je me demande comment serait ma vie si cette Organisation n'avait pas vu le jour_

_- Paisible sans doute... Tu n'aurais que ton but à accomplir, répondit la personne à ses côtés_

_- Sans doute, sourit le blond, je veux voir les futurs Numéros vivre en paix et qu'ils ne supportent pas le poids de notre vie à nous... Je veux voir l'Organisation s'éteindre pour ne jamais voir les futurs Numéros vivre dans la peur et qu'ils ne prennent pas le fait d'avoir une divinité en nous comme un fardeau lourd à porter._

_L'ombre à ses côtés sourit également _

_- Tu as bien grandi... Mentalement, souffla-t-il_

Naruto se réveilla dans une pièce qui lui semblait inconnu. Il regarda autour de lui et il vit qu'il était allongé sur un lit. Une douce odeur de noix de coco s'échappait des draps. Le blond renifla l'odeur, s'imprégnant de cette douceur sans fin.

Soudain, le blond entendit des voix à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il se leva et il sentit une vive douleur à sa cheville. Naruto remarqua qu'il avait un bandage à sa jambe où il s'était blessé en sautant du balcon.

Naruto essaya de marcher sans appuyer sur sa blessure et il ouvrit légèrement la porte de la pièce. Le blond écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'appartement de Sasuke.

Il sortit délicatement de la chambre pour marcher doucement dans les couloirs où les voix se firent plus distinctes

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais laissé le Numéro Neuf partir et par le balcon en plus! s'exclama une voix féminine, si le conseil l'apprend tu risques gros.

- Calme-toi j'avais réussi à le rattraper, non? Soupira la voix de Sasuke

- Oui mais il est rentré en collision avec Itachi et qui sait ce qu'il lui a fait! s'écria la jeune femme

- Ne t'inquiète pas... J'ai vérifié son état de santé, souffla le brun

- Et sa cheville?

- Il s'est foulé la cheville en sautant du balcon

- On devrait condamner le balcon! répliqua la fille

- A cause d'un abruti suicidaire? Désolé mais si je veux vite sortir, c'est le moyen le plus rapide, répliqua Sasuke

- Tu as une porte Sasuke, soupira-t-elle

Naruto trouvait que la conversation était de moins en moins intéressante et il commença à partir en douce allant vers... Le balcon. Le blond se prépara à sauter discrètement et il sauta dans le vide. L'Uzumaki fut surpris de ne pas sentir la terre ferme et il remarqua que des branches de bois avaient entouré sa taille.

Il tourna la tête et Naruto vit les bouts de bois venir de l'appartement de Sasuke sur le balcon le blond remarqua une jeune adolescente aux cheveux aussi rose qu'une fleur de cerisier au printemps. Ses yeux étaient verts émeraude comme l'herbe fraîchement mouillé lors de la rosée du matin. Elle portait un petit serre-tête rouge. La jeune fille remonta Naruto sur le balcon.

Une fois le fugueur à l'abri, la rose soupira

- Tu as raison c'est un abruti suicidaire, dit la fille à Sasuke puis elle se tourna vers le blond, NON MAIS TU NE VAS PAS BIEN! ON NE T'A JAMAIS DIT QU'IL NE FALLAIT JAMAIS SAUTER DU BALCON DU DEUXIEME ETAGE... Surtout quand tu as une porte.

Sasuke était assis sur son canapé buvant une boisson tranquillement. La rose ramena le blond à l'intérieur et ferma la porte fenêtre du balcon et elle y bloqua en mettant des arbres devant la vitre

- Bien maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien... Assis-toi! dit la fille avec un regard qui fit tressaillit Naruto et il s'assit sur le fauteuil prêt de Sasuke comme un automate

La jeune fille sourit d'un air angélique.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer Naruto Uzumaki ou Numéro Neuf, je suis Sakura Haruno une nymphe de la forêt des cerisiers, sourit la rose

- Tu n'es pas schizophrène? demanda le blond

Ni une ni deux, il se retrouva au sol à moitié brisé par une femme qui lui faisait des postures de catch. Sakura sourit avec douceur

- Tu as dit quoi, blondinet? dit-elle avec une certaine aura diabolique

- Rien... souffla Naruto

Sakura s'enleva du blond martyrisé et ce dernier s'assit à une bonne distance de Sasuke lui lançant un regard sombre

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Usuratonkashi? demanda le brun regardant son interlocuteur du coin de l'œil

- Je ne dois pas faire confiance aux Uchiha, répliqua Naruto

Sakura écarquilla les yeux de même que Sasuke qui ne comprenait rien

- C'est pour ça que tu es parti? Soupira le brun, qui t'a mis dans la tête de ne pas faire confiance aux Uchiha?

Naruto ne répondit rien et il ignora royalement l'Uchiha à "côté" de lui. Sakura regarda Sasuke avec des yeux interrogateurs. Ce dernier ne fit rien à part soupirer.

Une tension pesante se ressentait dans la pièce. La rose ne savait plus quoi faire, ni par où commencer.

Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte écourtant le silence. Sasuke se leva pour aller ouvrir à la personne. Le visiteur rentra dans la pièce et Naruto vit son tuteur Iruka. Ce dernier était furieux et inquiet.

- Sakura, dit le brun changeant de pièce

La rose suivit Sasuke et ils entrebâillèrent la porte pour regarder la scène devant eux.

Iruka était devant Naruto. Ce dernier regardait de partout pour trouver une échappatoire malheureusement ces seules issues sont le balcon mais il a été condamné par Sakura et la porte d'entrée mais elle était bloquée par son tuteur.

- N'essaie pas de fuir tes problèmes Naruto, répliqua Iruka

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis? rétorqua le blond

Le châtain regarda tristement le sol avant de planter ses yeux dans le regard de son enfant

- Je voulais que tu vives une vie tranquille loin des problèmes liés au passé des Numéros... Au début, quand j'avais senti ta présence j'étais prêt à tout te raconter. Malheureusement, en te voyant loin des enfants de ton âge, jouer seul dans ton coin souffrant de la solitude je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas t'infliger d'autre souffrance.

- Et c'est là que tu es devenu mon professeur personnel car tout le monde ne voulait pas de moi... souffla Naruto, mais j'avais quand même le droit de savoir

- Je le sais... Je m'en veux de ne t'avoir rien dit... Surtout que je pensais ne devoir rien faire. Je pensais que l'Akatsuki t'avait oublié ainsi que les autres Numéros mais j'avais tord, dit Iruka d'un air triste, ils se sont terrés dans les ténèbres du monde attendant d'être le plus nombreux et maintenant ils ont décidé de bouger leur pièce pour vous éliminer le plus rapidement possible.

Naruto baissa la tête

- Tu connaissais l'ancien Numéro Neuf? demanda le blond

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en entendant la question du blond

- Un peu, je le connais de ce que j'ai entendu, répondit Iruka, pourquoi cette question?

- Il m'a dit de ne jamais faire confiance aux Uchiha, répondit Naruto

* * *

Rewiews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde! Comme toujours voilà la suite de cette fic^^. **

**Réponses aux rewiews: **

**Himechu95670: Ne t'inquiète pas je te remercie pour ton long rewiew^^. C'est vrai que Naruto avec une voix légèrement féminine sa doit être marrant mais tu penses que Sasuke pourrait quand le faire jouir. Pour l'ancien Numéro Neuf je suis contente de t'avoir surpris. Quant à Itachi, c'est un peu plus compliquer mais sa c'est my secret du pourquoi et du comment^^. Désolé pour les visions je pensais que c'était assez compréhensible... Maintenant je rends compte que non donc pour t'éclaircir quand c'est écrit en _italique_ c'est les souvenirs de l'ancien Numéro Neuf. Donc voilà j'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre**

**Tsuna: Oui je suis une personne gentille avec Sasuke^^ vu qu'il est mon perso préféré n°2 dans Naruto le 1er est évidemment Naruto mais le pauvre est ex aequo avec Shino Inuzuka de Hakkenden^^**

**Je remercie Aoibheal fae (que j'ai répondu), Soln96 et Meads pour leurs rewiews**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Iruka regarda le blond comme si qu'il avait eu un troisième œil. Sasuke fronça les sourcils tandis que Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça? Chuchota la rose

Sasuke ne répondit rien et il voulut écouter la réponse du chercheur

- Naruto... Euh... balbutia Iruka

Le blond regarda son tuteur avec détermination. Ce dernier baissa la tête avant de soupirer

- Désolé Naruto je n'en sais rien, répondit le châtain

- Arrête! Je sais que tu es courant pour l'ancien Numéro Neuf! s'écria l'Uzumaki, que lui est-il arrivé? Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire? J'ai le droit de savoir

Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues et il poussa Iruka sur le côté pour ouvrir la porte et courir dehors sous la nuit étoilée. Le châtain voulut retenir Naruto mais il se fit devancer par Sasuke qui passa devant lui.

Sakura posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Iruka.

- Au moins, il n'est pas passé par le balcon, sourit la fleur.

Dehors, Naruto courait dans les rues éclairées par les bars et des clubs de strip-tease. Il se posa contre un mur et il porta sa main à son cœur. Le blond se laissa glisser doucement contre la surface froide du bitume.

Naruto leva ses yeux et il vit en face de lui l'ancien Numéro Neuf qui le regardait d'un regard peiné.

- _Désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu te disputes avec ton tuteur..._ dit-il

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait les Uchiha? demanda Naruto

- _C'est compliqué à t'expliquer... Je dois dire... Mon ancien gardien était Itachi..._

- C'est lui l'ombre que je vois dans tes souvenirs?

- _Oui j'essaie d'oublier tous les petits moments de bonheur que j'ai passé avec lui_

- C'est surtout d'Itachi que je dois éviter pourquoi tu voulais que je m'éloigne de Sasuke?

- _Car tous les Uchiha sont les mêmes, _répliqua le petit blond,_ C'EST LA FAUTE D'ITACHI SI JE SUIS MORT A SEULEMENT DOUZE ANS!_

_-_ Que s'est-il passé?

- _Les Uchiha trahissent tous les Numéros Neuf... Il y a dix milles quand l'Organisation s'est crée. Nous sommes les premiers à avoir été tués! _s'exclama l'ancien Numéro Neuf,_ Itachi était avec moi mais quand le Numéro un, deux et sept sont morts c'est à ce moment qu'il m'a trahi..._

_-_ Explique-moi!

- _Il avait rejoint l'Organisation... Il attendait que je baisse ma garde et il a emmené ses sbires directement à moi!_ s'écria le plus jeune,_ lors de l'attaque, je suis mort en me suicidant empêchant l'Organisation d'avoir Kurama car je connaissais les pouvoirs d'Itachi qui est le Sharingan... Ce n'est pas pour rien que les Uchiha sont nos gardiens car leur Sharingan permet de contrôler la divinité qui est en nous. Ton Sasuke pourrait__ très bien vouloir utiliser son don héréditaire pour pouvoir t'extraire Kurama et en prendre le contrôle._

Naruto resta bouche-bée devant la confession de son double.

Soudain, Il entendit du bruit sur sa gauche et il se leva.

Tout d'un coup, sortant des ténèbres, une flamme rouge s'écrasa contre la vitre en face de lui. Naruto regarda sur la gauche et il vit des capes noires avec des nuages rouges. Un chapeau de paille avec une clochette.

Naruto se remit à courir dans les rues tandis que les flammes rouges volaient près du blond manquant de le toucher de peu.

Soudain, une brise lui attrapa le derrière des jambes et derrière ses épaules. Naruto eut l'impression de voler et il remarqua qu'il était encore une fois sauvé par Sasuke. Ce dernier avait ses pupilles activées et il se posa sur le toit le plus proche.

- Nous devons partir pour les ruines, souffla Sasuke, tu n'es plus en sécurité dans cette ville

- Arrête mais l'école! s'exclama Naruto

Ce dernier rougit en voyant que le brun le portait comme une jeune mariée.

- NE ME PORTE PAS COMME CA TEME! s'écria le blond

- Tu préfères sac de pomme de terre? demanda Sasuke avec un sourire narquois

Naruto bouda et il regarda la Lune au loin. Il écarquilla les yeux la voyant complète.

- C'est la pleine Lune, souffla Sasuke regardant également le satellite qui tournait autour de la Terre

Soudain, des flammes rouges volèrent dans le ciel et le brun se mit à courir de toit en toit pour les éloigner de l'Akatsuki

Tout d'un coup, des branches d'arbre poussèrent de manière démesurée protégeant le duo. Sakura arriva près d'eux en souriant

- Les femmes se font toujours attendre, dit-elle, il faut mettre Naruto à l'abri. La ville est barricadée de toute part par l'Akatsuki. Il nous sera impossible de partir en douce.

Sans crier garde, une flèche frôla la jambe de Naruto, le blessant.

- Merde, cracha Sasuke tandis que quelques gouttes de sang s'échappaient de la plaie.

Sakura prit rapidement le blond. Le brun perdit ses trois virgules. Ses yeux devinrent entièrement rouges. Ses traits se compressèrent. Des canines poussèrent lentement. Son regard montrait sa soif.

La rose décida d'éloigner rapidement Naruto loin de Sasuke le temps que le brun calme sa soif.

Le blond se sentit soudainement partir... Lorsque la flèche l'avait touché, il avait sentit quelque chose rentrer dans son corps. Il n'avait pas vu la transformation de Sasuke et que Sakura l'emmenait loin du brun. Naruto releva légèrement sa tête vers la droite et il remarqua une silhouette tenant quelque chose dans sa main et le blond sombra dans l'inconscience.

_Dans un petit bois, le petit garçon blond regardait d'un __œil__ amusé une magnifique forêt remplit d'histoire._

_- Calme-toi, dit l'ombre derrière lui._

_Soudain, la personne devint plus claire laissant apparaître un homme plutôt grand, musclé. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en catogan à hauteur de la nuque. Ses yeux noirs regardaient le blond avec douceur. Il avait des cernes distincts sous ses yeux. Il était vêtu d'un kimono noir._

_Le jeune garçon alla vers cette personne_

_- Itachi arrête de faire ton rabat-joie et amuse-toi un peu, sourit l'enfant_

_- Ah bon? Tu trouves que je ne sais pas m'amuser? dit le brun_

_- Exactement, répliqua le plus jeune_

_- Dans ce cas, votre altesse, désolé de vous décevoir, rétorqua Itachi en prenant la taille du blond pour une séance de chatouille_

_Le jeune garçon se mit à rire fortement avant de tomber dans l'herbe fraîche. Itachi était sur le blond qui le regardait étrangement. Le brun posa ses mains sur la joue scarifiée du plus jeune et il déposa un baiser sur le front de son opposant. Ce dernier rougit fortement. _

_- Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, souffla Itachi, j'ai envie de voir à quoi tu vas ressembler quand tu seras plus vieux..._

_- Pour cela, je dois survivre, dit le blond_

_- Il n'y a aucun doute... Kazuki (1)_

_Le blond rougit en entendant son prénom dit sensuellement par Itachi. Ce dernier avança son visage lentement vers le petit garçon. Kazuki ne sut quoi faire. Il voulait partir mais le brun l'en empêcha._

_Itachi posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond écarquilla les yeux sentant la froideur des lèvres de son protecteur sur les siennes. _

_Soudain, il se sentit partir loin de la réalité, loin des problèmes liées aux Numéros, loin de son propre corps_

Naruto se réveilla et il sentit une grande force derrière lui. Le blond reniflait une légère odeur de fleur.

- Tu es réveillé, sourit Sakura, Sasuke est à notre poursuite pour boire ton sang

- Itachi l'a trahi... souffla Naruto

- De quoi tu parles Naruto? demanda la rose

- Il a trahi Kazuki! s'exclama plus fortement le blond

Ce dernier se libéra de Sakura qui le regardait étrangement

- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas?

La rose baissa les yeux.

- Oui on le savait... Itachi nous a tous trahi en rejoignant l'Akatsuki ou comme il l'appelait à l'époque l'Organisation... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rejeter les erreurs d'Itachi sur Sasuke. Il n'a rien à voir entre Kazuki et Itachi, s'écria Sakura

- Tu le connaissais? demanda Naruto

- Kazuki était une des premières personnes à adorer ma couleur de cheveux si spécial... Les nymphes ne vieillissent pas et reste jeune pendant des millénaires... J'avais connu Kazuki ainsi qu'Itachi. A l'époque, je ne connaissais pas Sasuke... Il n'était encore qu'un enfant vampire ne contrôlant pas encore son Sharingan donc il ne pouvait protéger Kazuki, ce fut donc Itachi qui a été nommé pour protéger l'ancien Numéro Neuf.

Soudain, un craquement retentit au loin et un cri se fit entendre dans la nuit.

- La Lune, souffla Naruto

Cette dernière était devenue rouge comme le sang

* * *

(1): espoir de paix/ harmonie

Rewiews?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car j'avoue avoir été fatiguée vers la fin du chapitre... Donc j'espère que je ne l'ai pas baclé...**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Aoibheal fae: Oui c'est vrai mais pour lui c'est le seul moyen d'échapper aux problèmes liés aux Numéros**

**Himechu95670: On peut dire en effet qu'Itachi est un pervers pédophile... Après tout, Kazuki s'est fait embrassé par lui (Kazuki est mon personnage, je l'ai créée toute seule comme une grand... Même si j'ai eu des difficultés à trouver le nom...). Non Naruto n'a pas réalisé qu'il se fait pourchasser par Sasuke pour son sang. Il était un peu dans un état second...**

**Je remercie également Soln96 et Fiction-By-Me pour leur rewiew encourageante**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Naruto et Sakura coururent vers l'origine du cri effroyable.

En arrivant, ils virent une mare de sang qui s'étendait d'un corps sur le sol.

Dans l'ombre de la rue, une personne était recroquevillée sur elle. Sakura essayait de retenir Naruto mais ce dernier courut vers la personne.

Le Numéro Neuf entendit des chuchotement venant de la cachette de l'inconnu. Il s'avança avec prudence et il vit Sasuke les genoux contre son torse

- Sa va? demanda Naruto

- Que fais-tu là? Je croyais que tu ne devais pas faire confiance aux Uchiha et jusqu'à preuve du contraire... Je suis un Uchiha, dit Sasuke

Naruto s'assit sur le sol devant le brun et il soupira

- Tu sais... Depuis que j'ai appris un peu la vérité sur mes origines je suis un peu effrayer... Je ne sais plus vraiment à qui je dois faire confiance et Kazuki qui m'a dit de ne pas faire confiance aux Uchiha...

- C'était mon frère... Pas moi, le coupa Sasuke, il était totalement stupide de rejoindre l'Akatsuki et d'abandonner Kazuki

- Tu le connaissais?

- J'étais censé devenir le gardien de Kazuki mais les événements ne m'ont pas permis de le devenir. L'Akatsuki avait attaqué notre ancien manoir et par la force des choses c'est devenu Itachi. Maintenant je suis le tiens.

- Kazuki rêvait de vivre en paix que nous vivions sans l'influence de l'Akatsuki, souffla Naruto

- Hn... Il n'était pas vraiment du genre bagarreur mais pour les autres il fera tout pour les aider, dit Sasuke

- J'aurai aimé le connaître...

Sasuke sourit doucement et il regarda le cadavre en soupirant

- Génial... Une chance se n'était pas toi, dit Sasuke regardant Naruto

- Désolé si je ne mettais pas blesser peut-être que tu n'aurais pas eu ses "pulsions meurtriers", sourit le blond aux derniers mots

- Tu ne pouvais pas t'imaginer comme ton sang était à cet instant délicieux, répliqua le brun en s'avançant vers le Numéro Neuf, il avait une douce odeur alléchante

Naruto déglutit tandis que Sasuke se relevait pour aller vers Sakura

- On y va, dit le brun

- On passe par où pour aller aux ruines? demanda Sakura

Le vampire regarda Naruto

- On va dans les égouts, répondit Sasuke

Le blond déglutit en entendant le mot "égout"

- Vous voulez dire patauger dans la crasse, se familiariser avec les rats? s'exclama Naruto

- On n'a pas le choix c'est soit les égouts soit on te livre directement à l'Akatsuki, répliqua Sasuke

- Je prends la deuxième option, répondit le blond commençant à partir mais cette option n'était pas de l'avis du brun qui prit le Numéro Neuf comme un sac de pomme terre

- Option rejeté, dit Sasuke

- Teme! Laisse-moi partir... AIE! C'était mes fesses, s'écria Naruto quand le brun lui pinça son derrière.

Sasuke regarda la plaie à la jambe et il remarqua qu'elle avait déjà cicatrisé

"Le pouvoir de Kyubi" se dit le brun

Naruto se débattait refusant d'être porté par Sasuke mais ce dernier s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Sakura ouvrit une bouche d'égout et le brun prit le blond comme une jeune mariée le serrant fortement contre son torse. Il sauta dans le trou pour atterrir souplement sur le sol

- SASUKE! LES ECHELLES EXISTENT POUR UNE BONNE RAISON! s'exclama la vive voix de Sakura qui descendit par l'échelle, non mais je vous jure je dois refaire toute votre éducation

- Je plaide non coupable j'ai été traîné, dit Naruto qui descendit de l'épaule de Sasuke

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, répliqua le vampire

Soudain, des petits crissements retentirent dans les égouts. Naruto se blottit contre la première personne proche de lui c'est à dire Sasuke. Ce dernier regardait le blond d'un air interrogateur

- Tu as peur des rats? demanda le brun

- Non, je déteste les rats nuances... C'est eux qui ont apporté la peste au Moyen-Age

- Oui au Moyen-Age, soupira Sasuke

Sakura commença à avancer dans le grand dédale, regardant autour d'elle. Sasuke soupira et il suivit la rose. Naruto essaya de partir en douce mais il fut arrêté par le brun qui lui prit sa capuche. Le blond rougit se rendant compte qu'il pouvait enfin voir la couleur de ses cheveux.

Naruto se défit de la prise de Sasuke et il rabattit rapidement sa capuche. Le brun regarda son interlocuteur étrangement

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Usuratonkashi? demanda Sasuke

- Je n'aime pas qu'on regarde la couleur de mes cheveux, expliqua Naruto

- Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai jamais vu que tu es blond sur ce point tu ressembles à Kazuki lui aussi n'aimait pas vraiment ses cheveux blonds, dit le brun

- C'est vrai, intervint Sakura, il haïssait la couleur dorée de ses cheveux. Il aurait aimé être brun aux yeux noirs mais il est blond aux yeux verts

- On n'a juste pas la même couleur d'yeux, dit Naruto

- C'est seulement votre seul différence physique avec vos tailles... Mentalement, je ne sais pas... Il y a peut-être des similitudes, sourit la rose, tu sais Kazuki est Kazuki et toi tu es Naruto. Vos choix seront similaires comme ils peuvent être différents.

- Il a fait quoi? demanda le blond

- Depuis son plus jeune, Kazuki s'entraîne pour maîtriser les pouvoirs de Kyubi. Il a même réussi à se transformer en renard, il faisait tout ça pour vaincre l'Akatsuki et sauver le destin des Numéros seulement...

- Itachi l'a trahi, coupa Sasuke, c'était un Uchiha, le gardien d'un des Numéros Neuf... J'ignore ce qui s'est passé entre eux pendant un temps mais je sais que Kazuki est mort par sa faute.

Naruto baissa la tête

- Quand vous m'en parlez j'ai l'impression... Que je vous ai volé un ami, dit le blond

Sasuke regarda le Numéro Neuf

- Je veux dire... Vous semblez très proche de Kazuki l'ancien Numéro Neuf et peut-être que ma présence vous contrarie plus qu'autre chose, expliqua Naruto, après tout... Je n'étais pas né il y a cinq milles ans. Mes parents n'ont largement pas pensé à avoir un enfant vu qu'eux non plus n'existaient pas encore. Je suis impliqué dans une histoire vieille de dix milles ans voir plus et je suis le "remplaçant" de Kazuki.

Sakura alla vers Naruto et elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune garçon

- Tu ne remplaces personne... Oui on est attristé que Kazuki soit mort jeune à cause du frère de Sasuke mais tu n'y es pour rien... Que Kazuki avait réussi ou pas son objectif tu serais tout de même né. Tu serais quand même le nouveau Numéro Neuf et on se serait également rencontré, sourit la fleur, mais les circonstances seront un peu différentes

Naruto hocha la tête

- On ferait mieux d'avancer avant que l'Akatsuki ne décide de vérifier les égouts, intervint Sasuke commençant à partir

Les deux autres le suivirent.

Naruto restait près de Sasuke tandis que Sakura était un peu en retrait surveillant leur arrière.

Le blond tituba un peu mais il se retint sur un mur le plus proche. Sasuke alla vers Naruto. Ce dernier sentait la fatigue le prendre soudainement et le brun soupira avant de s'accroupir pour permettre à l'Uzumaki de grimper sur son dos.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire

- Monte et repose-toi un peu, incita Sasuke, si tu es fatigué. Tu nous ralentiras

- Mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis plutôt fort, dit le brun

Le blond monta sur le dos de Sasuke. Ce dernier passa ses bras sous les fesses de Naruto. Le Numéro Neuf écarquilla les yeux sentant la douce odeur de noix de coco

- Tu sens la noix de coco, sourit Naruto d'une voix endormie sur l'épaule du vampire

Sasuke regarda le blond du coin de l'œil et il sourit

- En réalité, tu ressembles vraiment à Kazuki

_Dans un manoir éloigné de toute population, un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns avec des mèches ébène qui se redressaient derrière sa tête. Sa peau pâle semblait briller à la lumière du soleil. Ses yeux sombres contrastaient avec sa peau porcelaine. L'enfant frappait un rondin de bois lorsqu'un homme en costume le coupa dans son échauffement._

_- Monsieur Sasuke, dit un majordome_

_Le petit brun se retourna et il écarquilla les yeux voyant un petit garçon près des jambes du serviteur. Il avait ses cheveux cachés par un chapeau de paysan. Ses yeux étaient aussi verts que des émeraudes. Le petit garçon était vêtu d'un magnifique kimono orange._

_- Monsieur Sasuke. Je vous présente monsieur Kazuki... Le Numéro Neuf... Monsieur Kazuki dîtes "bonjour" à votre nouveau gardien monsieur Sasuke Uchiha, sourit le majordome_

_- Bonjour, dit Kazuki, c'est toi qui seras avec moi?_

_- Pas de suite monsieur Kazuki, répliqua le servant, monsieur Sasuke doit activer son Sharingan avant d'être officiellement votre gardien._

_- C'est quoi le Sharingan? demanda le petit garçon_

_- C'est un don héréditaire de la famille Uchiha, intervint une voix derrière le jeune enfant. Ce dernier vit une autre. Il écarquilla voyant presque le portrait craché de Sasuke mais en plus vieux et les cheveux plus longs, enchanté Kazuki... Je suis Itachi Uchiha le grand frère de Sasuke_

_Le grand brun se baissa et il fit un baisemain à l'enfant avant de prendre le bonnet du garçon dévoilant des cheveux dorés tellement qu'on croirait que le soleil leur avait donné ses rayons. Kazuki récupéra rapidement son bonnet pour s'éloigner des trois personnes présentes. Le majordome décida de partir à la recherche du Numéro Neuf mais sans succès. _

_Sasuke marchait dans les jardins et il vit des jambes dépassaient d'un châtaignier__._

_Il sourit en voyant Kazuki assis dans l'arbre sifflotant. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses bras contre le tronc d'arbre. Sasuke sauta et il atterrit facilement sur la branche du blond_

_Kazuki ouvrit un __œil__ pour voir la personne qui l'importunait mais il ne dit rien. Sasuke s'assit sur la branche avant de soupirer pour installer sa tête sur le ventre du blond. Ce dernier regarda le brun._

_- Pourquoi es-tu venu? demanda Kazuki_

_- Envie, répondit Sasuke_

_Le blond haussa les épaules et il continua à siffler en chœur avec les oiseaux_

Sasuke et Sakura décidèrent d'un accord commun de se reposer. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un tunnel des égouts. Le brun déposa Naruto endormi. Ce dernier semblait heureux. Le vampire écarta un peu les jambes du Numéro Neuf et il s'installa sa tête sur son ventre.

Sasuke sourit sentant le souffle chaud du blond et il s'endormit

* * *

Rewiews?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde^^! Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Sinon j'ai vu qu'il a eu des petites confusions sur la fin en réalité Sasuke a écarté les jambes de Naruto pour s'installer entre et il a posé sa tête sur le ventre de Naruto^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

** Meari (désolé pour le raccourci): Merci pour ta rewiew c'est très gentil. Sinon Sasuke est toujours un peu pervers quoi qu'on fasse. Oui il a bien fait ça à la fin désolé si ce n'était pas bien expliqué...**

**Tsuna: Non Sasuke n'est pas amoureux de Kazuki. C'est un peu la relation qu'il a dans les épisodes de Naruto une relation un peu fraternelle**

**Je remercie Soln96 et Aoibheal fea pour leur rewiew**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Naruto sentit une chaleur froide sur son ventre. Il ouvrit et il remarqua une touffe brune.

Le blond cria ne sachant ce que c'était. Sasuke se réveilla rapidement se mettant directement sur ses pieds. Sakura en entendant le crie se réveilla vivement manquant de faire pousser des arbres dans le caniveau

- Où sont les ennemis? s'exclama la rose

- Non mais tu ne vas pas bien! s'écria Naruto, depuis quand on dormait sur le ventre de quelqu'un sans sa permission!

- Putain, les gars! Vous m'avez fait peur! Que s'est-il passé? répliqua Sakura

- Le Teme dormait entre mes jambes et il a posé sa tête sur mon ventre! expliqua le blond

Sakura regarda Sasuke qui essaya de cacher ses rougeurs. La jeune fille ria devant la scène. Naruto mira la rose pensant qu'elle devait avoir un problème. Le brun lui soupira... Il avait l'impression d'être devenu nostalgique en repensant au moment qu'il avait partagé avec Kazuki... Mais il le savait Naruto et Kazuki avait beau se ressembler. Les deux blonds restaient quand même différents.

Le brun sourit discrètement évitant que les deux autres ne s'en rendent compte. Son regard vira vers Naruto qui avait les joues légèrement rouge du à la gêne et aussi à la colère. Le blond gonfla ses joues pour bouder. Sakura se mit à rire devant la petite tête boudeuse du Numéro Neuf.

Sasuke commença à s'éloigner du tunnel où il avait dormi pour regarder le caniveau rempli d'eau crasseuse. Le brun alla vers la couche aqueuse et il regarda son reflet tranquillement en entendant au loin Sakura et Naruto.

Soudain, son reflet se modifia laissant apparaître le visage d'Itachi. Sasuke sentit une rage le prendre et il lança la première à porter de main dans l'eau.

- Tu me le paieras Itachi, souffla le brun, je te ferai payer ce que tu as fait à Kazuki... Et ce que tu comptes faire à Naruto!

Ce dernier avait arrêté de bouder et il rejoignit Sasuke vers le bord du caniveau.

- Désolé... C'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de réveil, dit Naruto

- Hn, répondit le brun

Sakura regardait la scène au loin d'un œil heureux. Elle voyait son ami s'ouvrir un peu plus depuis la mort de Kazuki. La rose savait tous les petits secrets de Sasuke comme celui où il lui clarifia qu'il prenait Kazuki comme son petit frère qu'il aimerait bien protéger. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres voyant le manège un peu timide de Sasuke

Ce dernier regardait l'eau tandis que Naruto s'assit sur le sol vite suivit de Sasuke. Le brun soupira avant de poser ses mains derrière lui.

- Je te protégerai Naruto, souffla le vampire

Naruto regarda son opposant étonné avant de sourire chaleureusement

- Dans ce cas, je te fais confiance, répondit le blond, par contre, ma confiance est or. Trahis-moi une fois et je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement

Sasuke sourit doucement et il s'approcha de Naruto

- Dans ce cas, faisons un pacte, souffla le brun, si je romps ce pacte je meurs...

- Qu-Quoi? S'étonna le blond

- Tu m'as bien entendu... Comme ça je te serai entièrement fidèle, dit sensuellement Sasuke

- Mais tu n'as pas à faire ça! s'exclama le Numéro Neuf

- Je refuse de te perdre comme j'ai perdu Kazuki

- Parce que je suis le Numéro Neuf? demanda Naruto

- Non

- Pourquoi alors?

Sasuke se leva s'éloignant du blond qui restait étonné des paroles du brun

"_Si je romps ce pacte je meurs..." _

Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser... Sakura vint vers lui

- C'est la première fois que Sasuke veut faire un pacte, souffla la rose, il doit vraiment avoir peur de te perdre

- Pourquoi?

- Sasuke est quand même mystérieux surtout quand il s'agit de ses sentiments. Cela fait quand même longtemps qu'il n'est plus revenu aux ruines, remarqua Sakura, dis-moi tu n'as jamais trouvé des choses anormaux autour de toi?

- Non pas vraiment... A part quand j'ai un duel avec quelqu'un la personne ne vient jamais au rendez-vous

Sakura regarda discrètement Sasuke qui secoua la tête de droite à gauche. La rose sourit comprenant quelque chose

"Comme ça Sasuke protégeait toujours Naruto de loin" pensa la jeune fille, "il a toujours veillé sur lui"

- On ferait d'y aller, dit Sasuke commençant à avancer

Naruto suivit le brun dans les caniveaux jusqu'à la sortie. Le blond fut surpris en voyant la lumière du jour. Sasuke regardait discrètement le blond à ses côtés. Sakura restait légèrement en retrait.

Soudain, un bruit retentit derrière eux et plusieurs énormes yeux rouges perçaient la pénombre des égouts. Sasuke se mit devant Naruto tandis que Sakura se mit près des deux garçons.

- Un animal de l'Akatsuki, cracha le brun, ils nous ont retrouvés

Sortant de la pénombre, des pattes velues et crochues. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant devant eux une énorme araignée avec un énorme derrière. Sakura mit ses gants et Sasuke activa son Sharingan. Le brun prit le poignet de Naruto pour le tirer vers la lumière. Sakura les suivit lançant des feuilles tranchantes sur l'arachnide qui les pourchassait.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, Sasuke s'énerva voyant que le couloir menait à une impasse. Il regarda autour de lui et des barricades au dessus d'eux, ils étaient entourés par la falaise Sasuke regarda vers le sol et il vit de l'eau qui s'étendait en contre bas. Naruto entendit des pas et il remarqua Sakura

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe! s'exclama la rose

- C'est un précipice, répondit Naruto

- Naruto... Notre mission est de te protéger... Tu me fais confiance? demanda Sasuke

Le blond regarda le brun et il hocha la tête

- Bien, souffla le vampire s'avançant vers l'araignée il se retourna vers Naruto, on se revoit plus tard

Sasuke poussa le Numéro Neuf dans le précipice. Ce dernier tomba et il vit le brun dans le tuyau d'évacuation.

- SASUKE! cria Naruto tandis qu'un voile orangé l'entourait

Le blond atterrit dans un gros plouf dans l'eau.

Sasuke regardait en contre bas avant d'invoquer un loup à côté de lui.

- Protège-le et emmène-le aux ruines jusqu'à ce que j'arrive, souffla le brun

L'animal s'élança dans le gouffre et il partit à la recherche du Numéro Neuf

- Sasuke j'ai besoin d'aide! s'exclama Sakura qui luttait difficilement avec l'araignée

Le brun s'élança également dans le combat.

Au loin, un loup tira un jeune garçon jusqu'au rivage. Ce dernier toussota recrachant l'eau qu'il avait aspirée. Naruto ouvrit les yeux et il remarqua un loup

Le blond se leva d'un bond se souvenant de l'acte de Sasuke

- Il m'a poussé pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? demanda Naruto

-** Pour te protéger, **répondit une voix

Le Numéro Neuf écarquilla les yeux et il regarda le loup

- Non tu ne peux pas parler, ria nerveusement Naruto

-** Ah bon? Car selon toi seul les humains peuvent parler?** répliqua le loup bougeant ses lèvres

Naruto cria presque mais le canidé posa sa patte sur les lèvres du blond

- **Ne crie pas! Tu veux rameuter toute l'Akatsuki!** Soupira le loup

- Un chien qui parle j'aurai tout vu, dit l'Uzumaki

-** Je ne suis pas un chien mais un loup**! rétorqua l'animal

- Donc tu m'as que Sasuke voulait me sauver en me jetant de tout là haut!

-** C'était le seul moyen mon coco. Allez Numéro Neuf! Nous devons continuer notre route! Sasuke m'a demandé de te conduire aux ruines et de te protéger**

- Il tient à moi? S'étonna Naruto

-** Bien sur qu'il tient à toi... Il tient autant à toi qu'il tenait à l'ancien Numéro Neuf**

Naruto rougit et il commença à partir mais il regarda derrière lui

-** Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux****,**** ils savent ce qu'ils font,** dit le loup,** on doit surtout penser à nos fesses enfin surtout aux tiennes**

Le blond continua de suivre le loup en espérant ne pas tomber sur des mauvaises connaissances

* * *

Rewiews?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello tout le monde! Pour cette journée spéciale qui est L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE SASU-CHAN^^. Je vous poste comme tous les jours la suite de la fic^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Soln96: Merci pour ta rewiew. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent^^**

**Tsuh: Oui je me suis légèrement inspirée de "Numéro 4". Sinon je m'excuse des petites fautes que tu as trouvé et j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite**

**Tsuna: Merci pour ta rewiew. Désolé pour les petites choses que tu as trouvé j'avais oublié de me corriger au dernier chapitre et je m'en excuse. **

**Je remercie également Aoibheal fae pour sa rewiew^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous ^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

Naruto marchait au côté du loup. Le blond semblait pensif et il regarda l'animal

-** Pourquoi tu me dévisages?** Demanda le canidé

- Je me demandai si tu avais un prénom, dit Naruto

-** Je suis un gardien, je n'ai pas de prénom**, répliqua le loup

- Et si je t'en donnai un?

-** Tu veux me baptiser?** S'étonna l'animal

- Oui c'est triste de ne pas avoir de nom, sourit le blond

- **Tu ressembles beaucoup à Kazuki, lui aussi voulait me donner un nom mais il n'a jamais pu le choisir.**

- Dans ce cas, je vais reprendre le flambeau, s'exclama le Numéro Neuf, alors retournons dans mes réflexions. Tu es le serviteur de Sasuke, tu dois obéir à ses désirs... Ton but primaire est de protéger les personnes... Je sais!

Le loup regarda le blond

- Je vais t'appeler Sasuke numéro 2! Sourit Naruto

-** Ce n'est pas très original,** soupira le canidé

- Oui donc vu que Sasuke est déjà pris tu seras Sasu, s'exclama le blond

-** Tu joues dans l'originalité**, ironisa le loup

Naruto sourit chaleureusement à son nouvel ami.

Soudain, le blond marcha sur une ficelle qui activa un piège. Ce dernier était un énorme filet en grosse corde.

-** Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te sortir de là,** s'exclama Sasu,** recule!**

Le loup se mit à griffer les liens.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit Naruto

Soudain, l'animal coupa un fil qui défit le piège. Les deux prisonniers tombèrent mollement sur le sol

- J'en étais sur, souffla Naruto

- **On est libre, non, alors arrête de râler**, répliqua Sasu

Sans crier garde, les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent encercler de toute part. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant des petites créatures autour d'eux. Ces derniers étaient poilus de la tête au pied, des petits yeux ronds noirs. Le blond se rapprocha du loup qui alla commencer à grogner.

- Calme-toi Sasu... Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas nous faire de mal, dit Naruto

Malheureusement, les boules de poils brandirent leur lance en bois

- **Tu as d'autre idée?** Ironisa le loup

Naruto regarda méchamment l'animal et il s'avança doucement vers les créatures en douceur.

- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal... On est pourchassé par l'Akatsuki, dit le blond

- **Tu crois qu'ils t'ont compris?** demanda Sasu

L'un d'eux s'avança vers Naruto et il le renifla avec précautions avant de sautiller comme un fou. Les autres rejoignirent leur compagnon pour porter le blond ainsi que le loup.

Les deux compagnons furent amenés dans un petit village au sommet des arbres. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, les petits poilus faisaient la fête entre eux. Le blond et le loup furent déposés au sol. Le Numéro Neuf se fit tirer le bras par une créature et il l'emmena dans une petite tente.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke et Sakura ressortirent des égouts avec du sang d'araignée sur leur tissu. Le brun soupira tandis que la rose essaya de se rafraîchir avec l'eau ainsi que de laver ses vêtements.

- Je haïs les animaux de l'Akatsuki, dit le brun

- Ne te plains pas, je me demande où est Naruto, répliqua Sakura

- En sécurité, enfin je l'espère, répondit Sasuke

- On ferait mieux d'aller le chercher, s'exclama la fleur

- Il est avec mon loup. Il est en sureté, rétorqua le vampire

Soudain, ils se firent encercler par des petites bêtes poilues aux yeux rouges. Ces derniers menacèrent le duo avec des lance-pierres.

- Je crois qu'on est dans de beau drap, chuchota Sakura

Les créatures tirèrent Sasuke et Sakura dans les fourrées. Les deux compagnons arrivèrent dans une immense clairière où ils virent d'autres boules de poil aux yeux noirs portant des lances.

- On a atterrit où? demanda Sasuke

Soudain, leur opposant se sépara pour ensuite s'incliner. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Sakura ne comprenait plus rien.

Sortant du bois opposé, un loup aux poils noirs ébène apparut et derrière lui... Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de même pour Sakura

- Naruto, souffla le brun

Le blond avança à travers les rangs vêtu d'un magnifique kimono blanc en coton. Un collier avec une clochette trônait autour de son cou ainsi qu'une fleur rose qu'ils reconnurent être un nénuphar (1).

Du côté du loup et du blond,

- **Naruto regarde là-bas,** dit le loup

Le Numéro Neuf écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant Sasuke et Sakura

- Que font-ils ici Sasu? demanda Naruto

-** Je crois qu'ils se sont faits attraper par la tribu en face de nous**, répondit le canidé

- Il faut les faire libérer, répliqua le blond

- **Ce n'est pas parce que ces petites bêtes à poil t'aiment bien que les autres également vont bien t'aimer**, rétorqua Sasu

- Je vais essayer, conclut le Numéro Neuf en s'avançant vers l'autre tribu

-** Naruto! **s'exclama le loup

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait plus. Les créatures essayèrent de le retenir également mais il était déjà au milieu de la prairie.

- Relâchez-les! s'exclama Naruto

Soudain, les boules de poil allèrent vers le blond gardant leur arme dans leur main.

- **Naruto reviens!** s'écria le loup

Tout d'un coup, leur opposant attaqua le blond. Sasuke courut rapidement vers Naruto et il le sauva des pierres qui allèrent lui tomber dessus

- Usuratonkashi, répliqua Sasuke

Naruto regarda le brun avec étonnement

- Sasuke...

- Repars auprès de mon loup il te protégera. On trouvera une solution avec Sakura. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, souffla le brun

Soudain, une lance alla vers Sasuke manquant de le toucher. Une boule de poil aux yeux noirs tira Naruto derrière lui.

Le loup courut vers le blond

- Prend soin de lui, dit Sasuke

-** Oui je vous le promets maître**, répondit le loup

Naruto et Sasu retournèrent auprès de leurs boules de poil et Sasuke vers les autres boules de poil.

Les deux clans parlèrent avant de se séparer dans leurs différentes maisons. Naruto était installé sur une paillasse de paille dans une petite maison modeste composée de bois et de paille.

- J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux, souffla le blond

- **Je connais mon maître il sait comment s'échapper,** répondit le loup

- Dis Sasu, c'est qui ces boules de poil? demanda Naruto

- **Ceux qui s'occupent de nous sont des Nerowaki et ceux qui sont avec Sasuke et Sakura se sont des Akawaki. Ils ont tous les deux des cultures très différentes et il semblerait qu'on soit entre un conflit de clan,** expliqua l'animal

- Comment ça ils ont des cultures différentes?

-** Les Nerowaki respectent et vénèrent un enfant au cœur pur... Pour les Akawaki eux c'est les esprits de la nature**

- Je me rends compte que je suis tombé dans un drôle de monde depuis que je connais Sasuke... L'Akatsuki, les Nerowaki et les Akawaki... Comment ça se fait qu'on n'entende jamais parler d'eux?

-** C'est comme les Numéros. On n'entend jamais parler d'eux car pour les humains ils ne sont qu'une légende ou un conte pour enfant. Pour eux, vous n'existez pas**, répondit Sasu,** les créatures se terrent et se cachent dans l'ombre des histoires et vivent en paix ainsi qu'en harmonie avec la nature.**

Naruto baissa la tête.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Nerowaki qui incita le blond à se lever suivit du loup.

A l'extérieur, des mini feux d'artifice illuminaient le ciel de mille éclats. Le Nerowaki indiqua un siège à Naruto qui s'y assit.

Une petite boule de poil alla vers la jambe du Numéro Neuf tendant ses petites pattes vers le blond. Ce dernier sourit et il le prit pour le poser sur ses genoux. Le petit Nerowaki se cala contre le torse de Naruto ronronnant.

- **C'est une fête en ton honneur,** expliqua Sasu,** il semblerait qu'en plus de dégager les pouvoirs d'un Numéro, tu as un cœur pur**

- Sasu... Je me demandai... Comment Iruka m'a trouvé?

- **Iruka est un chercheur... Les chercheurs cherchent tous les cinq milles ans les Numéros. Comment ils vous trouvent? C'est simple, quand vous êtes petits vous êtes un peu instable avec vos pouvoirs. Les humains se sentent mal à l'aise en votre présence et ne cherchent pas votre compagnie. Souvent, les Numéros sont rejetés à cause de cette instabilité. Iruka et les autres chercheurs eux se sentent bien en votre présence car leurs pouvoirs sont habitués à ça. Mais pour toi, c'est mon maître qui lui a dit où te trouver.**

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela

-** Il surveillait avec soin ta naissance. Avant et après l'accouchement, il a toujours été près de toi dans l'ombre**

Le cœur du blond rata un battement en entendant les paroles de Sasu. Naruto reporta son regard vers le ciel voyant des milliers d'étoile.

De l'autre côté de la forêt, Sasuke regardait le ciel dans une petite maison en brique rouge. Le brun se retourna et il vit Sakura

- On sait maintenant qu'il va bien Sasuke. Arrête de stresser, soupira la rose

- Hn, mais quand cela le touche de près ou de loin, je suis toujours un peu inquiet, répondit le vampire

- C'est marrant, tu n'étais pas aussi proche avec Kazuki... J'ai l'impression que tu apprécies plus Naruto que lui, sourit gentiment Sakura

- Je ne sais pas... Avec Kazuki, je le voyais comme mon petit frère que je veux protéger, je n'avais même pas senti quand il allait naître. Alors que pour Naruto... C'était différent, je savais où le trouver... Qui étaient ses parents...

- C'est vraiment étrange. Peut-être que tous les deux vous êtes connectés par un lien puissant. Surtout que tu as proposé LE pacte avec Naruto alors qu'avec Kazuki cela ne t'était même pas venu à l'idée... Je suis sur que Naruto a un truc de plus que Kazuki, sourit la rose

- Oui mais quoi? se demanda Sasuke pour lui-même avant de reporter son regard vers le ciel

* * *

(1): cœur pur

Rewiews?


End file.
